


book

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, my poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem
Summary: So, this was one of the first poems I wrote in our poetry unit during freshman year last year, so I'm sorry that you guys read it. For this poem, our teacher made us use symbolism and we had to choose a random everyday object that we thought could represent ourselves, and obviously, I chose a book. But, my teacher seemed to think it was ok, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!!





	book

beginning with a vague interest  
but late on, you get sucked in like a vacuum  
knowledge growing inside like a garden  
full of lessons that you will carry with you

full of many stories to tell  
taken so much wear and tear,  
there are wrinkles to bare

crammed with so many emotions  
sometimes you feel as if you're going to break  
when something as gentle as a tear hits you  
you crack like plaster

the ink is very dark against your skin  
papers crisp and worn from time  
the spine is breaking a little, but that's ok you're fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was one of the first poems I wrote in our poetry unit during freshman year last year, so I'm sorry that you guys read it. For this poem, our teacher made us use symbolism and we had to choose a random everyday object that we thought could represent ourselves, and obviously, I chose a book. But, my teacher seemed to think it was ok, so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment!!


End file.
